Our World
by Asimosama
Summary: Hikaru attends Kaoru's funeral. A strange one shot...HikaXKao


Asimo's corner: This is a sort of weird doodle I made during this SAT prep class I was supposed to go to. Erm. Yup.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. If I did, strange things would happen.

Hikaru ran his hand down the side of the coffin. It was cold and smooth, quite a lot like Kaoru himself. Beautiful, reserved, nonchalant, saccharine only to Hikaru…and now, the new adjective, Hikaru decided, was _dead_.

"Hey Kyouya, you know what's really funny?" Hikaru asked Kyouya in a shiftless grin. Kyouya said nothing. He only looked up at Hikaru, a bit surprised, and in retrospect—horrified—at Hikaru's tone. The twin seemed amused at his twin brother's death. He actually seemed somewhat sanguine.

Kyouya didn't understand Hikaru's request, but arched his eyebrow in a silent response, for they were observing Kaoru's coffin getting lowered into the ground. No one was supposed to speak, but perhaps Hikaru was allowed to because people thought he was sad and that he should be allowed to do things that others aren't. Hikaru took advantage of that, and laughed loudly.

"Kaoru said he loves me." He said, with a particularly whimsical tone. People thought he was, for sure, hysterical…crazy, actually.

"Mm." Kyouya nodded. He didn't understand Hikaru. He thought he understood everyone—even Tamaki, as early as their first days in high school. But something seemed elusive in Hikaru's cheerful response to his counterpart's death, and Kyouya couldn't grab it. After twelve years of friendship, Kyouya still couldn't understand the two. After high school, after the host club, after college, and now…with their own families and children, Hikaru and Kaoru were still isolated in their own worlds, with no one but each other.

"And you know what's funnier?" Hikaru smiled sheepishly, backing away from the circle of people in black a little, just so he was out of arm's reach. His fingers lingered on the trigger of the pistol as he slowly pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hikaru!" People screamed, cutting off the priest who was giving a monotonous prayer for Kaoru's well being in heaven—oh, I'm sorry, it's hell, isn't it?

They thought for sure Hikaru was crazy. He was trying to shoot someone, for sure.

Well, "they" refers to everyone but the little smartass in the corner, Haruhi. Haruhi had always understood the twins, anywhere, anytime, for any reason. Hikaru looked at Haruhi, and for a split second he lost his urchin smile. Haruhi shook her head slowly, her eyebrows frowning into a line in apprehension and dread. Hikaru then tossed his head back and laughed wildly.

No one was really sure what happened next, because as soon as they heard the gunshot, they were all scrambling madly for their lives. They were sure Hikaru must have shot someone, like Haruhi, who he was gesturing too. Surely, it must have been Haruhi. Why was she on the ground, then, if she wasn't shot? So they all scurried to examine the "shot" Haruhi, yelling so loudly over each other that nothing could be heard.

Hikaru lay in the grass, feeling a sedative pain grow from his heart. It wasn't as fast as it expected, but the pain was sharp enough to numb him, and for a moment he had his own peace. He opened his eyes and saw no one in his presence. They were isolating him, as they always had. No one really cared about him, no one except Kaoru, who died because he loved Hikaru too much.

It was a little paradoxical, actually, Hikaru contemplated. If Kaoru really loved him, then he wouldn't have committed suicide just to isolate Hikaru even more. Did he expect that out of pity, people would come sympathize with Hikaru and befriend him? Well, he expected wrong. People just isolated Hikaru even more, quarantined him like a virus, and cast him off in the corner, silently labeling him as insane or crazy in the back of their minds.

Hikaru swallowed a gulp of his own blood. Funny he couldn't taste a thing. He closed his eyes, and for some reason he remembered how Kaoru had reached out to him again.

"_Hey Hikaru, you know what's funny?" Kaoru asked one day, while they were leaning out of their window in their new mansion. They bought it together with the money they made from their new fashion brand. _

"_What?" Hikaru asked, a snicker coming in from his throat._

"_I love you." Kaoru laughed. Hikaru stared, forgetting to laugh. Kaoru looked innocently at Hikaru, "What, you don't think that's funny?"_

"_Kaoru—I—that's …" Hikaru was a bit speechless. How could he put it? He knew Kaoru loved him. He loved him back. But he never expected anything to be said of it, because they were just normal twins, right? They would each get married soon, and each have children, and slowly branch off from one another._

"_Well, I do." Kaoru shrugged, "And you know what's funnier?"_

_Hikaru was still a bit confused from before, but he watched as Kaoru leaned back out of the window. He was still watching in estranged befuddlement as Kaoru's little body slipped out of the window. A moment later Hikaru heard a dull thud. And then he still couldn't quite figure out what happened. He leaned out the window to see what Kaoru had done, but to his surprise, he saw a mutilated corpse on the pavement. _

_Hikaru then remembered to laugh. Kaoru told him a joke, right? So he had to laugh, right? So he laughed, and laughed, and laughed…_

"Huh." Hikaru had lost the strength to open his eyelids. An enormous wave of soporific fumes washed over him. He smiled. At the last moment, before his death, Hikaru understood what Kaoru meant.

"That_ is _really funny, Kaoru." Hikaru snickered, as he relaxed and let his body fall into a strange world, where Hikaru could be with Kaoru always, without comments from others, without thoughts of what the hell was incest, or narcissism, or homosexuality…they love each other, and since the world couldn't accept that, they escaped to another one, where no one could bother them.


End file.
